


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Ginny caught Harry cheating on her with another man; it would seem her summer romance is over.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Weasleys, Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble No 13: "This wasn't supposed to happen." "Don't you dare leave. Don't you dare fucking leave." "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better"
> 
> 30 Days Of Autumn Writing: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day
> 
> 31 Days Of Writing: Break Up
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Caught In The Rain

"I'm sorry Ginny. I - I… This wasn't supposed to happen." The words hung in the air between them as the two stood a few metres apart before Harry turned to walk out.

"You can't just leave me!" Ginny couldn't help yelling. Harry's hand was on the doorknob but at least she had managed to stop him from actually walking out for the moment. "Don't leave dare. Don't not you dare fucking leave!"

She watched as a sob wracked through Harry's body. He didn't even turn to face her. If she didn't already feel as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces then that would have probably hurt, but as it was, she could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry. You deserve so much better." He was whispering, a stark contrast to the rage that Ginny herself felt, to the pure anger that was escaping her when all she wanted to do was grab onto him and make him see that she needed him.

"Then be better!" She cried out. "Be the man I know you are!" Surely them being in a relationship should mean that he was willing to work through all of their issues, not just bail?

"That man isn't me, at least not anymore." She heard him say and her knees buckled underneath her.

She couldn't exactly argue with that, not when she had just found him snogging her brother. She'd deal with Fred later but for now she just needed to get Harry to see that they were meant to be together. She heard the door click open and slam shut, signalling that Harry had in fact left her room, and left her just kneeling there.

Ginny didn't know how long she sat there for. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. She had cried over Dean when he had left her Seamus, but she couldn't seem to cry now. Maybe it was because she was hardened to it or maybe it was because she had been expecting it. Summer had ended now and so had her summer romance.

Slowly she managed to pull herself together enough to stand up. She needed out of this house for a bit. She knew that Harry wasn't stupid enough to have stayed here, but that didn't mean that he wasn't stupid enough to have gone straight over to Fred's and the thought of that made her want to break something - or preferably someone's nose.

She didn't dare look Hermione in the eye as she almost walked straight into the bushy-haired girl as she headed down the stairs. No doubt everyone had heard her screaming, they'd all know that everything had gone tits up now. She didn't think that she was ready to talk to anyone though so the best thing to do was to get out of there as fast as she could.

She shivered as the rain hit her skin as she stepped out into the yard. She hadn't thought to grab a jacket on her way out and she couldn't go back in and get it now so she knew that she was just going to have to put up with it.

She walked for a while, not really looking where she was going and not really caring either. She just needed to put as much distance between herself and the Burrow. She didn't stop until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the side. She hadn't even realised that she wasn't alone. She stopped in her tracks and tried to pull the arms off of herself.

"Let me go, Luna." She didn't need to look to know who it was. She knew that smell. Like honeysuckle and radishes, a strange but also nice combination. Ordinarily the smell would soothe Ginny but today was not an ordinary day.

"What's wrong..?" Luna asked as she let go, moving so that she was now stood in front of Ginny. Her blonde hair was plastered to her head and face and she was also out in the rain without a jacket.

Ginny just shook her head in answer. As much as she wanted to tell her best friend about everything that had happened, she didn't actually know how to form the words especially not without getting wound up about it all again and she had only just managed to calm herself down.

This response only prompted Luna to wrap her arms around Ginny again though. With a sigh Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna in return, deciding just to let herself take the comfort - especially when it was more than likely that Harry was being comforted by her brother just then.

Ginny was glad that Luna didn't need her to explain what was going on, but then that was the sort of relationship that they had where they could just support and comfort each other whenever they needed it without needing an explanation or a reason.

Ginny rested her chin on Luna's shoulder and let her eyes close as they stood there. She was miserable but at least she wasn't as alone as she felt and for that she couldn't help but be grateful.


End file.
